


Snapchat Wars!!

by SilverAmoebasquid



Series: 1/10/17 TeruShira dump [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FutaYaha, M/M, Second gen captains, TeruShira, ennoaka - Freeform, literally just a mountain of fluff and me screaming into the void, this is really stupid, what is a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: After establishing that all of their respective relationships are pretty adorable, the second gen captains get into a war over whose is the cutest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1/10 so therefore, all the random TeruShira oneshots burning a hole in my computer are being flung into the world! Join me in this rarepair! Hope you enjoy these few miscellaneous stories!
> 
> Thank yous to my lovely best friends who read all of this nonsense when I write it, primarily [Kat](http://tendouaf.tumblr.com) and [Starlity](http://starlity.tumblr.com), you guys are great!!
> 
> I have no excuses for this one. It's just ridiculous. Sorry, world.

Yuuji’s phone beeped softly from where it lay charging on the table by the bed. He’d been awake for a while himself, but Kenjirou’s head was resting on his chest and his arm was thrown around Yuuji’s bare torso. Yuuji could just wake him up, but it was only 8:00 and Kenjirou had only finally crawled into bed a little after 3:00 and Yuuji wanted to give him a little more time before forcing him to face the sunlight streaming through their window. Yuuji was content to lay in silence and think for a little while anyway. There wasn’t anything he had to get done this morning and if he got up he’d likely just pace the apartment and wait for Kenjirou to wake up. Left to his own devices, who knew when that would be. So Yuuji stayed still and quiet, running his hand through Kenjirou’s hair and tracing the faint lines of his collarbone where it peeked out from under the loose t-shirt Kenjirou was wearing.

Struggling slightly to move without awakening Kenjirou, Yuuji reached for his phone as it beeped again. He grinned as he looked at the notifications from snapchat. The first was from Shigeru, depicting him and Kenji snuggled together, lips locked together. The caption read “Anyone want to try and out-cute us this morning? ;)”

The second was from Chikara. He and Keiji were in a little coffee shop, Keiji leaning over their steaming beverages to press his lips to Chikara’s cheek. “Whatever you say, Shigeru, but breakfast dates can’t lose to you. Nothing can.”

Shigeru replied, Kenji feeding him pancakes. “Two can play at that game. Yuuji, are you still alive or did Kenjirou finally murder you in your sleep?”

Yuuji took a picture of the wall. “Bad time, guys”

“ARE YOU GUYS DOING STUFF???” Kenji sent, making an O face while Shigeru winked and held up a banana in the background.

Yuuji took a picture of his and Kenjirou’s legs, tangled together, but fully clothed. “Nah. I’m just taking precautions bc you all might die from cuteness.”

In a picture from Keiji, Chikara had half a donut shoved in his mouth and Keiji was laughing with a hand over his mouth. “As if anyone could be cuter...”

Yuuji chuckled softly, holding his phone up to capture Kenjirou sleeping on his chest. “He’s really warm and soft. I’m spoiled.”

“Yeah well I can sleep too, that’s nothing special” Shigeru rolled his eyes while Kenji tugged on the collar of his shirt, revealing his collarbone to mimic Kenjirou. 

Yuuji grinned, knowing he still had cards left to play as he looked down at Kenjirou and smiled at the soft noises he was making. He shot a video, holding the camera close to Kenjirou’s face.

“Y-Yuuji...” Kenjirou mumbled again in his sleep. He shifted slightly, making a soft sound when Yuuji ran his hand through his hair

“Yeah but do you sleep this cute?” he captioned the video before sending.

“He does not say your name in his sleep!” Chikara glared through a mouthful of donut.

Yuuji grinned. “I think I win this round, eh?” he sent along with another picture of Kenjirou, accentuating how the summer humidity was making his hair curl softly.

The others relented quickly and Yuuji chuckled softly.

It was just enough to wake Kenjirou from his light sleep and he blinked sleepily as he slid closer to Yuuji.

“Hey,” Yuuji said softly, playing with Kenjirou’s hair. “We won a snapchat war.”

“Mm... I slept through it...” Kenjirou mumbled.

Yuuji laughed lightly. “It’s okay, you did your fair share.”


End file.
